Welcome to Our Base
by Manabizakiyan
Summary: The new and the first Suikoden: Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki's fanfic! These are my first fanfic that i decided to publish here. Not many people play this game, i hope that people will understand how detailed the characterization in these Suikoden. Every star in these game have a different voice, so it's easy to understand what kind of character they are. Chars belong to Konami.


Welcome. Me, Alph Albrec, maybe not all of you know, i am the one who take Tenkai Star in Gensou Suikoden, Tsumugareshi Hyakunen no Toki. I am here to introduce to all people in the world about us, the one who bring back long lost Suikoden.

Let me introduce myself, i am, Alph Albrec, since my official name isn't yet come so i just use name Alph. I am the son of Signey Albrec, descendant of Torwald Albrec, one of the heroes from a hundred years ago. I'm from Telbe Village.

"Oi Alph! Dont leave me when youre gonna do that!"

Oh, that girl, is my childhood friend, Myura. She is from Telbe Village too. Maybe she is look little rash and tomboyish, but it's not like im hate those side of her. Maybe thats the one that make her different from other girl i know.

"What you're said about me! "

"Oi, Alph, dont forget me!"

Oh, here is another one of my childhood friend. Gino, Myura's little brother. He is so cheerfull and easygoing. It's like everytime i spend time with him, become a comedy time. He is funny person.

Both of them, is really talented in magic area, not like me. Myura is a Mage. She using magic stone to make magic from them. And Gino is a Magic Stone's Crafter. He is the one who make a magic stone for his sister. As for myself, i am a Swordman of Blue Flash Style. Since a little, i'am trained under my mother, Signey. But now, i'am trained myself with the sword that my mother gave to me. These sword is precious legacy from my late mother, or should i say from Albrec's family. My family is the Adept of Blue Flash Style. So, as the one who inherit the will of Albrec's family, i'am burdened to mastering these style. But, i'll not call it burden. It's more like a gift.

"C'mon Alph. Its my turn now."

"_Baka _Brother! You're supposed to do some crafting in your workshop with _her!"_

"It's okay, Myura."

"Well, i'm not let you too have fun without me, Gino the Great Magic Crafter. Can i Alph? "

Yo, all of the readers. Thanks to me because now, i'am gonna continue Alph narative. Well, it's not like i'am better than him, but at least i'll gonna show and give you a tour to our base.

"Oh, Gino-_san_! What're you doing there?"

"Woh, Iria!"

Who is she you said? Iria is a Medic from Shurat, and she is the daughter of the Shurat's Mayor. I think she is popular there. The Shurat's resident really love her. It's like she is surrounded by good aura, or maybe thats my imagination. But, i really mean it when i said she is popular. I think you should try harder, Nido -_san. _

"Yo Iria-_chan! _As usual, you look high-sprited today! "

"Ah, Gino -_san_ too. By the way, haven't you see Nido-_san?"_

OH! How fortunate you are Nido-san.

"It's rare that you looking for Nido-san. What's happen?"

"I-I-AM HERE! Miss Iria!"

How fast! Where did he came from? Is he following her? Well, it's not my bussiness but it's fun when i see Nido-san. Yeah, it is a common knowledge to us that Nido-san have a feeling for Iria, but yeah. Im sorry to him, because Iria is too clumsy to realise that. Let me introduce him. Nido-san is a Medicine Crafter. He make a many kinds of medicine for a Medic like Iria.

"Oh, Nido-san. At last. Nido-san, can you accompany me to Shurat. Seems like they still need more medic there. Many children and old man need medicine, and it should be better if you and me be there."

"Really? Just two of us-I MEAN Yeah, Miss Iria! Let me prepare first!"

"Oh thank you Nido_-san_. I'll be waiting you in the gate."

"Waa-so noisy in the morning. Yo, Morning Gino, Iria."

"Oh, Ducasse-_san! _Good morning !"

"Yo, Old man."

These old man? Oh, should i introduce him?

"Dont be stingy like that. Im one of the protagonist too you know."

"Ducasse-_san?_"

"Oh, its nothing Iria. Why dont you go preparing yourself? Pity if Nido waiting to long there."

"Okay, later. Gino-san! Ducasse-san!"

Me? I'am the Captain of the 6th Squad of Aionian Army, Ducasse. I'm still young you know? I am a first Spearman here. Since Shurat's incident, i'am here to help Alph Albrec and company. It's my own decision to help them.

"Oi, Old man, Dont steal my screen time like that."

"Let me continue the narrative, boy. "

So, how many stars you already know? Just one? Oh, so the boy not told you their star. Then let me tell you. The mage girl is—is—the mage girl – what star is her? I'm forgot. By the way, let's continue to explore our base.

"Ah, Capt' Ducasce! Play with Mea-Mei!"

"Oh, Birdie-chan. Good mornin'!"

Mea-Mei is the first Musician in our base. And she is from Fezadrive tribe, a bird-like tribe. Famous of their fluffy and cute appearance. And she is, really love to play. I'm not sure when she is sleep. Everytime i see her, she always have someone play with her.

"Play with Mea-Mei! Play with Mea-Mei!"

"What about play with Nodly?"

"Nodly is busy with his weapon. Mea-Mei cant bother him."

So its alright to bother me?

"Let's play, Capt' Ducasce!"

Oh, yeah. Nodly is Blacksmith that worked in here. He basically lived in the deep of forest, with Mea-Mei his only friend there, i think. After having a talk with Alph, he decided to go out from forest and work here. He must be a nice person, eventhough he have a great build and looks scary, but he still play with Birdie-chan here in spite of his works.

"You should go with Gino-boy, Birdie-chan. He is looking you."

"Yay!"

So she gone. And looks like another one is come.

"Oh, Ducasse. Great. Can you help me looking someone?"

And here is Lulusa-san.

"Oh, Lulusa-san. What's happen?"

"Looks like Mea-Mei didn't finished her breakfast. Geez, children now. How ungrateful of them to the food."

Hehe. Motherly, isn't it? Yeah, she is the mother figure here, i think. She is the first Cook in here. Come from Telbe Village along with Alph, she decided to make a food for our little army. She is really appreciate the food, so if there are anyone that didn't finished their meal, they're must face for One Hour of Terror. I am one of her victim too. Pity Mea-Mei. Well, it will be fun.

"Birdie-chan go to Gino's workshop, i saw her running there."

"Good. I need something from Gino too."

Well, i should see this until end. Hehehe...


End file.
